Lukisan Mama
by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo
Summary: Menyambut hari ibu dengan melukis wajahnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi bagaimana denagn Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah tak punya ibu ?


Fic ini punya manime

Tapi Narutonya tetap milik M.r Masashi Kishimoto

Seperti biasa.. review selalu di butuhkan…. ^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari itu di Konoha gakuen sedang ada pelajaran melukis, tapi Kurenai sensei sang guru melukis belum tau tema apa yang akan di berikan. Padahal semua anak sudah menyiapkan peralatan menggambarnya masing-masing, akhirnya Kurenai sensei pun bertanya pada muridnya.

"Hari ini kita akan gambar apa ya ? apa kalian punya usul ?"

Chouji langsung angkat tangan "Sensei, gimana kalau kita gambar sesuatu yang dipanggang, empuk, dan baunya enak sekali"

"Apaan tuh ?" Tanya Naruto

"Yakiniku !!!!" ujar chouji semangat

"Tapi tadikan sudah makan siang ?" ujar Kurenai sensei

"Tapi yang ini beda, setelah di gambar aku janji akan langsung memakannya" ujar chouji

Semua anak di kelas tertawa dengan kata-kata Chouji yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Sensei" Ino mengangkat tangannya "Hari minggu nanti kan hari ibu…. Gimana kalua kita menggambar wajah ibu yang sedang tersenyum"

"Wajah mama ya…. Boleh juga usulmu itu Inopig" ledek sakura

"Apa kau bilang ?! dasar dahi lebar…" balas Ino

"Lukisan wajah mama…." Batin Hinata

Kurenai sensei tersenyum "Ya, benar. Itu saja! Ayo kita melukis wajah mama sebagai tanda terima kasih di Hari Ibu."

Semua anak di kelas itupun langsung menggambar wajah ibu mereka masing-masing.

Naruto masih diam, ibunya yang sekarang adalah ibu tiri. Ia masih bingung mau menggambarnya atau tidak. Naruto melirik kearah Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata hanya diam. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto meliahat setetes air mata keluar dari mata lavender gadis itu.

Naruto mengambil cat warna merah dan mengoleskannya asal di kertas gambar, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Naruto ada apa ?" Tanya Kurenai sensei, lalu melihat gambar di kertas gambar Naruto. "Tunggu Naruto !! kenapa lukisanmu seperti ini ?"

"Aku tidak suka pelajaran menyebalkan seperti ini" ujar Naruto saat membuka pintu kelas.

"Menyebalkan ?" Ujar kurenai sensei bingung.

"Akh, ya menyebalkan" ujar Naruto lalu berlari keluar sekolah.

"Naruto, hei Naruto tunggu dulu…" ujar Kurenai sensei sambil mengejar Naruto.

Di halaman sekolah….

"Tunggu, jelaskan alasanmu !" perintah Kurenai sensei

"Sensei tahu,kan ibunya Hinata meninggal saat dia masih kecil ?" Tanya naruto

"Sensei tahu…. tapi…" jawab Kurenai sensei

"Lalu, kemnapa ibu menyuruh melukisnya !" sela Naruto "Hinata. Dia menunduk saja, tidak bisa menggambar. Aku mengerti perasaanya"

Kurenai sensei hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto berlari menjauhinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pasti butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk kembali seperti semula" ujar Tenten'

"Sepertinya Naruto marah besar ya…" kata Shikamaru

"Kenapa ya dia melukis wajah ibunya sendiri seperti itu ?" Tanya Kiba

"Bukankah ibunya Naruto yang sekarang bukan ibu kandungnya ?" Tanya Lee

"Mungkin Naruto nggak cocok sama ibunya yang sekarang" kata ino menebak-nebak.

"Kurasa bukan itu deh penyebabnya" ujar sasuke

"Kau kenapa sakura ? dari tadi diem terus" Tanya Lee

"Enggak Cuma mikir aja, kenapa ya anak yang udah gak punya ibu membeli Anyelir putih" Tanya sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalau merah terus yang di beli putihnya gak laku dong" kata Chouji dan Kiba asal.

"Bukan begitu, di luar negeri biasanya orang mengirimkan Anyelir putih untuk orang yang meninggal" kata Neji

"Oh… begitu ya, tapi menurutku merah juga boleh saja" kata sakura

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Diantar sampai sini tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya ayah Hinata

Hinata menganguk "iya, aku berangkat dulu ya ayah"

Mobil itupun langsung melaju meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu berlari meninggalkan jalan yang harusnya menuntunnya ke sekolah. Berlari menuju taman Konoha.

"Bolos ah, ngapain ya ?" ujar Hinata

"Hinata, bolos sekolah ya ?" Tanya seseorang.

"Naruto…" ujar Hinata kaget, lalu menunduk "Iya…" lirihnya

"huh, siapa sih orang menyebalkan yang menciptakan hari ibu. Aku benci hari ibu" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Aku juga benci…." Ujar Hinata lirih

Mobil Ino melaju. Ibunya sedang menelepon ke sekolahnya untuk meminta izin agar anaknya masuk di jam ke dua nanti. Mobil itu pun melintasi taman Konoha dan dengan tak sengaja Ino melihat naruto dan Hinata berada di taman itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana ya?" pikirnya

Konoha gakuen….

"Maaf terlambat" ujar Ino lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya "Ada apa ?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya larana Kurenai sensei tidak ada di kelas.

"Begini, hari ini Naruto dan Hinata bolos sekolah" kata Tenten

"Eh ?!" ujar Ino kaget.

Pintu kelas terbuka, masukalh Kurenai sensei dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sensei, apa sensei sudah menghubungi rumahnya ?" Tanya Kiba

"Sensei sudah menghubunginya, tapi katanya mereka pergi sekolah seperti biasa"

"Sensei, aku tahu dimana mereka sekarang" kata Ino

"Dimana ?" Tanya Kurenai sensei

"Di taman Konoha"

Mendengar itu Kurenai sensei langsung berlari keluar kelas "Kailan belajar sendiri dulu" teriaknya.

"Kita ikuti yuk…" ajak Kiba. Semua teman-temannya menganguk dan langsung mengikitu Kurenai sensei menuju taman Konoha.

Taman Konoha……

"Sebenarnya ibuku yang sekarang adalah ibu tiri" ujar Naruto "dan mungkin aku tak punya masalah dengannya, tapi pasti menjadi perhatian ornag-orang sekitarku kan ? apalgi di hari ibu… rasanya jadi menyebalkan. Mangkannya aku benci" lanjutnya

"Aku juga. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menerima bahwa ibuku telah tiada, tapi kalau di kasihani terus…. Yah mungkin aku bisa tau kenapa mereka mengasihani aku,tapi itu malah menbuatku sedih" ujar hinata

"Seharusnya kita di biarkan saja, ya setidaknya sampai hari ibu lewat. Kukira kurenai sensei bisa mengerti, tapi kita malah di suruh menggambar wajah ibu. Menyebalkan !!" ujar naruto dengan Kekesalan yang meluap

"Maaf kalau sensei menyebalkan…."

"Kurenai Sensei" ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan

"Jadi kalian sedih karana sensei menyuruh kalian melukis wajah ibu kalian ? sensei menyesal menyesal maaf ya" ujar Kurenai sensei sambul membungkukan badan tanda minta maaf.

"Sensei terlambat, kami sudah tidak mau sekolah lagi" ujat Naruto

Kurenai sensei hanya tersenyum "Sensei mengerti perasaan kalian, karena waktu dulu sensei juga sering bolos saat hari ibu"

Naruto dan Hinata kaget. Mereka tidak percaya.

"Ibu sensei meninggal waktu sensei masih seumuran dengan kalian. Dia juga seorang guru, walau pun galak sensei sangat sayang padanya. Mangkannya waktu beliau meninggal sensei benci sekali jika hari ibu tiba. Sama seperti kalian, sensei juga dapat menerima kalau beliau sudah tiada, tapi karena dikasihanai terus jadi malah mengingatkan kalu beliau sudah tidak ada" ujar Kurenai sensei

"Lalu mengapa sensei menyuruh kami melukis wajah mama ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, sebelum mengajar di Konoha gakuen sensei sempat ikut ujian untuk menjadi guru di sekolah swasta, tapi sensei tidak di terima hanya karena tidak punya Ibu"

"Jahat sekali…." Ujar Hinata

"Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal…." Kata Naruto

"Yah, tapi pasti ada sekolah atau orang yang berpendapat seperti itu. Tapi sensei tidak menyerah. Jangan sedih, yatim ataupun piatu pun tidak jelek, yang penting kalian harus tetap semangat. Hari ibu datang setiap tahun….. Kalau kalian sedih setiap hari ibu tiba, ibu kalian di surga pasti juga akan ikut sedih kan ? Di hari ibu tunjukanlah bahwa kalian anak yang kuat, supaya mereka tidak khawatir saat meninggalkan kalian… " ujar Kurenai sensei member nasehat.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Kurenai sensei tadi.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata…"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. Orang tua mereka dating.

"Hinata kenapa kamu bolos sekolah…?" Tanya ayah Hinata

"Tunggu dulu, pak, bu, jangan marah dulu saya yang salah, nanti saya akan jelaskan masalahnya" ujar Kurenai sensei

"Ayo minta maaf karena sudah membuat orang tua kalian cemas" perintah kurenai sensei.

"Maafkan kami" ujar Hinata dan Naruto

"Dan masih ada lagi…. Kalian…." Ujar Kurenai sensei

"Akh….."

"Te…. Teman-teman…" ujar Hinata

"Ehe…. Ketahuan ya…"

"Kalian khawatir pada kami juga ya ?" Tanya Hinata

" Hinata jangan sedih lagi ya, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja" hibur Sakura

"Pasti kemarin Naruto juga memikirkan Hinata ya ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ah. Iya sih…. Habis buku gambarnya juga masih kosong, dan lagi…."

"Wah, ketahuan ya. Tapi aku menangis bukan karena memikirkan mama. Aku melamun karena tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya lagi, mangkannya tidak bisa mengganbar" ujar Hinata

"Kupikir aku sudah lupa wajah mama… mangkannya aku jadi sedih…"

"Hinata maafkan ayah nak, ayah yang salah…" ujar ayah Hinata sambil memeluk Hinata "Karena takut kau bersedih, ayah menyimpaan semua fotonya…." Lirihnya.

"Tidak apap-apa, aku mengerti maksud ayah" ujar Hinata lembut dam membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"Bukan hanya Hinata, wajah mama juga semakin kabur dalam ingatanku" kata Naruto.

"Berarti kamu sayang kan sama mama mu yang sekarang?" goda Ino.

"Ino… apaan sih…" ujar naruto. Wajahnya merah

"Tidak sopan ya…" kata Sasuke

"Benar, wajah ibu yang sangat baik padamu di gambar jelek sekali.." kata Lee

"Akh… dasar Lee menyebalkan… aku balik ke sekolah duluan… " ujar Naruto sambil menenteng tasnya dan berlari ke sekolah.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto

FIN

Wah akhirnya selesai juga…

Fic ini special buat Ibu kami yang uadh ngerawat kami dari kecil sampai sekarang…

Met hari ibu ya minna-san ~

Jangan lupa ripiu ya…


End file.
